


What if

by green7silver



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green7silver/pseuds/green7silver
Summary: Cinaglia convinced Badali to send his own killers after Aureliano and Spadino and that changes everything
Relationships: Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti & Manfredi Anacleti, Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti/Angelica Sale, Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti, Aureliano Adami/Nadia Gravone, Nadia Gravone/Angelica Sale
Kudos: 1





	What if

What if Cinaglia had convinced Badali to send his own killers after Aureliano and Spadino? What if they had intervened in the fight on the junkyard? What Angelica and Nadia had made it there in time?

Spadino  
Angelica had told him, that he didn´t love her. But that wasn´t true. He might not love her as much as Aureliano and he certainly didn´t desire her. But he did love her quick mind, her loyalty, her strength, the laughter in her eyes when she was happy.  
Besides Aureliano she was the one person, he still would gladly dye for. So when he saw the gun of one of the strangers trained on her, he did the only logical thing. He caught the bullets with his own body.

Aureliano  
Aureliano would gladly tell everyone that he loved Spadino like a brother. But deep down he knew that the love he felt for him was neither so innocent nor so platonic. That a big part of him had wanted to give in to the seduction back at the old monastery and he still hated himself for not being braver.  
He never had admitted that love to even himself. And now when the bullets meant for Angelica hit Spadino in the stomach and he desperately tried to pull his friend into safety, Aureliano was afraid, that he never would have the chance to admit this love to anyone.

Manfredi  
Not to kill your enemy was a big mistake, Manfredi had told his mother. And the rational part of him knew that he should use this situation, this new threat to Spadino and Aureliano to his advantage. That he should let them finish what he had begun himself.  
But the instinctive part of him, the one which immediately took control, saw only his little brother bleeding on the ground, threatened by an unknown enemy. Everything inside screamed to him, that he had to protect him, even if it meant to fight side by side with Aurelio Adami.

Angelica  
If anyone had ever told her, that she would willingly touch Manfredi again, other than to rip out his heart, she would have laughed in his face. But then Spadino had thrown himself in way of the bullets to save her. And she had lost enough. She couldn´t lose him too. Even if he never would love her, as she loved him, he was still one of the most important people in the world for her.  
So now sitting in the back of Aurelianos Jeep, which drove to the next underground hospital, she and Manfredi had joined their hands more or less, trying to keep Spadino to bleed out before they reached their destination.

Nadia  
Nadia wished that she knew some prayers, as she drove the car as fast as she could. She could hear Angelica and Manfredi whispering in sinti on the backseat. They had to reach the hospital in time. Not only that the flamboyant, arrogant, and sensitive Sinti had grown on her, if Spadino dyed now, it would destroy the two people, she held most dear.  
She was not stupid. Aureliano claimed that Spadino was his best friend, but she had seen the glances between them. Glances, which lingered a bit too long to be appropriate. The same way she had begun to look at Angelica´s lips or the way the tight clothes clung to her body.


End file.
